custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Party Celebration! (1997, battybarney1995 version)
Barney's Party Celebration is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in July 8, 1997 (the same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound. Plot ﻿Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are having a birthday celebration, with special guests. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffey Lowe) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Gonna Have a Party #If You're Happy and You Know It #BINGO #Having Fun Song #The Airplane Song #Senses Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Yankee Doodle #Growing #Do Your Ears Hang Low #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Taking Turns #The Frog on a Log #Friendship Song #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production for this episode began in October 1, 1996 and October 10, 1996. *This is the first Barney cast reunion shown on TV/video/DVD. The next one would be "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Barney costume from this episode was also used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangments from this episode were also used in "Fun and Games". *Season 3's I Love You uses the vocals from Fun and Games' Season 3 version except Barney sings the first three lines of the first verse, and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the last two. Then they join the kids). *This is the 39th episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. *This is the 4th episode nobody says goodbye at the end. *During the "Look Through the Window" song, Shawn, Carlos, Julie and Chip appear through the window of the school. *After the "Gonna Have a Party" song, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school, BJ says "Hi everybody!" (it was taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"), and Baby Bop says "What's going on?". *After the "If You're Happy and You Know It", Jason, Tosha, Kim and Min arrive at the school. *After the "BINGO" song, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery are at the treehouse. *This is the only time Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery appear together. *Shawn, Tosha, Julie and Min are the four only kids from the 1st Era cast to know some of the Backyard Gang cast such as Michael as they appeared with him in the first two seasons of Barney & Friends. *This, Going on an Animal Hunt and Barney's Exercise and Dance Day! are the only Season 3 Home Videos to use the 1997 viarant of the Season 3 intro (with the "Barney Home Video" words beneath the Season 3 silhouette), usually used in early Season 4 home videos. Previews 1997 Opening *FBI Warnings *Lyrick Studios Still 1997 logo *Please Stay Tuned *Barney Home Video 1995 logo *Barney Home Video (Season 3 intro) Closing *End Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney We Can Play! Preview